fuelfandomcom-20200213-history
Offshore Shack
You're as green as the grass here, and this is where careers of rookies like your take off. So sharpen your teeth and jump into the competition! Career Race Info Leap of Faith This is a Checkpoint Race on Bikes that is Mostly Offroad. Its a great first race to start of with as its nice and easy and has a great jump at the very start of the race, this should unlock an achivement for you. There are 4 checkpoints in the race. Rookie (1 Star): 440 FUEL, Bullseye Army Helmet, Challenges Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Expert (2 Stars): 880 FUEL, Bullseye Army Helmet, Challenges Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Legend (3 Stars): 1320 FUEL, Bullseye Army Helmet, Challenges Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Lakeside Run Rookie (1 Star): 660 FUEL, Angel Wings T-Shirt, Liveries Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Expert (2 Stars): 1320 FUEL, Angel Wings T-Shirt, Liveries Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Legend (3 Stars): 1980 FUEL, Angel Wings T-Shirt, Liveries Doppler Truck will appear on your map. The High Octane Inn Rookie (1 Star): 580 FUEL, Coarse Fabric Pants, Vista Points Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Expert (2 Stars): 1160 FUEL, Coarse Fabric Pants, Vista Points Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Legend (3 Stars): 1740 FUEL, Coarse Fabric Pants, Vista Points Doppler Truck will appear on your map. Challenges For each challenge you will be given a certain vehicle to use. If you don't own the vehicle, you won't be able to do the challenge until you purchase it. Some challenges also have time limit that you need to complete the challenge within. For completing each challenge in this zone, you will be rewarded with 2000 FUEL. Speed Run Race Type: Time Trial A2B (Time Limit: 3:05) Max Entrants:1 Surface Type: Mostly Offroad Vehicle Type: Buggy (Psychotic Fox) Chopper Chase Race Type: Follow Copter Max Entrants:2 Surface Type: Mostly Offroad Vehicle Type: Quad (Mosquito) Seek'N'Destroy Race Type: Catch Destruction (Time Limit: 3:05) Max Entrants: 2 Surface Type: Mostly Road Vehicle Type: Muscle Car (The Bullet) Raid Race Type: A to B Max Entrants: 10 Surface Type: Mostly Offroad Vehicle Type: Bike (Sludgeray) Blitz Race Type: Checkpoint Attack Max Entrants:1 Surface Type: Mostly Offroad Vehicle Type: Buggy (Psychotic Fox) Checkpoint Run Race Type: Time Trial CP (Time Limit: 2:05) Max Entrants:1 Surface Type: Mostly Road Vehicle Type: Muscle Car (The Bullet) Knock-Out Race Type: Knock-Out Challenge Max Entrants:12 Surface Type: Mostly Offroad Vehicle Type: Bike (Sludgeray) Wild Track Race Type: Circuit Race Max Entrants:7 Surface Type: Mostly Offroad Vehicle Type: Buggy (Psychotic Fox) Checkpoint Race Type: Checkpoint Race Max Entrants:8 Surface Type: Mostly Road Vehicle Type: Muscle Car (The Bullet) Endurance Race Type: A to B Max Entrants:8 Surface Type: All Road Vehicle Type: Quad (Mosquito) Vista Points *Little Valley *Wolf Mountain *Grand Hill *Pony Creek *Raven Lake Liveries If you are having trouble finding the liveries, there is an easy way to find them. Earn at least 1 Star in the race 'Lakeside Run'. One of your rewards will be the Liveries Doppler Truck. Find it and chase it down. Once you hit it, the locations of all liveries in this Zone will be added to your map. You can also go back to the location of any livery you have already collected by selecting it's location on your map. *Crosswrenches – Psychotic Fox *Deadly Spikes – The Bullet *Snakes Scales – Sludgeray *Splatter – Mosquito *The Tuxedo – The Bullet *Snake Eye - Sludgeray *Spikes - Psychotic Fox